sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Amilia Marchand
Amilia Marchand is the dub name of Yuuki Ririan and a main character of Rainbow Force. Amilia is a helpful and smart middle school student. Amilia shows sympathy to the people around her and always listens to her friends. Amilia's alter ego is Rainbow Beryl, who controls the power of thunder. General Information Personality Amilia is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. Amilia always tries to be nice and gentle to others, even those she hasn’t met. However, Amilia can also be pretty stubborn or likes to tease others. She especially likes to tease her friends. However, those jokes and pranks are never meant to be mean. Amilia is pretty strong. Strong for a girl of her age and there are not many girls who can be compared with her. She always tries to act mature to be the neutral spot for her friends. Besides that, Amilia can also be very childish sometimes.http://sky-pretty-cure-rainbow-star.wikia.com/wiki/Kiishi_Topaz#Personality Relationships *'Karoline Marchand' - Karoline is Amilia's mother, who owns a horse ranch together with her husband. Karoline shows to deeply care for Topaz, and is always concerned about her. *'Maddie D'Angelo' - Maddie is one of Amilia's best friends. Like Maddie, Mailia has to help her parents at home. Even though Amilia seems to enjoy teasing Maddie and Vivian a lot, she actually does her very best to help them whenever they need help. *'Vivian Appleton' - Vivian is one of Amilia's best friends. Unlike Maddie, Amilia doesn't seem to enjoy teasing Vivian that much. Usually, she and Vivian help together to tease Maddie. Etymology The name Amilia is an English name. The name can be a variant of Amalia, a latinized form of the Germanic name Amala, a short form of names beginning with the element amal meaning "work".http://www.behindthename.com/name/amalia However, the name can also be a variant of the name Emilia, which comes from the Roman family name Aemilius, which was derived from Latin aemulus meaning "rival".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emil Marchand is a frequent surname in France and in Quebec. Marchand is the French word for merchant.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marchand Rainbow Beryl Rainbow Beryl, in Japan known as is the Glitter Force alter ego of Amilia. She transforms with the phrase "Rainbow Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Vivid Shock. She introduces herself as "Nothing beats me! A tiger's strength! I'm Rainbow Beryl!", which in Japan is . Attacks *'Vivid Shock' - The first attack Rainbow Beryl can perform. This attack was first used in episode 2. The Japanese name of the attack is . *'Vivid Trio Attack' - An attack that Rainbow Ruby perfoms along with Rainbow Ruby and Rainbow Citrine. The Japanese name of the attack is . *'Vivid Yellow Shock' - The second attack Rainbow Beryl can perform. This attack can only be performed with Rainbow Beryl's Yellow Star Mirror. The Japanese name of the attack is . Trivia *Amilia's theme color is yellow. *In the Japanese original, Amilia's name is . Gallery :Amilia Marchand Image Gallery References Category:Rainbow Force Category:Archive: Pretty Cure